


Pinball Wizard

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio is a kid at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinball Wizard

Speed pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with his lover. He hopped off his bike and wheeled the Ducati toward the garage. He stopped when he heard an, “Aww…fuck!” through the thin metal of the door.

His curiosity aroused, Speed slowly opened the door and discovered his lover enthralled by the pinball machine that had taken the place of Horatio’s work bench.

The brunette threw his head back and laughed at the sight of Horatio Caine gyrating in front of an arcade game in hopes that it would improve his chances of keeping a silver ball on the board.

Horatio broke off playing to turn around and glare at his lover. “What amuses you so?”

“You acting like a ten year old,” Speed replied.

“No worse than you and the X-box,” Horatio pointed out.

Speed shrugged. He had gotten a little involved when Eric had been over to play Madden ’08. “I think you had more fun patching me up then watching Eric kick my ass.”

Horatio smirked. “And you didn’t?”

“Never said I did.” Speed blushed at the memory of Horatio kissing his bruises better.

Since his return to Miami, his and Horatio’s relationship had come full circle. They had worked things out that had cause their break up in the first place, and now were considering a commitment ceremony.

“How was school?” Horatio asked bringing Speed back to the present.

“Not bad,” Speed answered as he parked the Ducati next to the Hummer. “The fact that I’m a former cop has a few of the more inventive kids all excited.”

“Eager to see how far they can go before you rein them in?”

“Nah…” Speed said with a smirk. “I told them I had the Medical Examiner on speed dial and between us we knew how to hide bodies.”

Horatio laughed. “The truth can be so effective, and knowing Alexx she would help you too.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” Speed agreed, “so are you hungry?”

“Famished.”

Speed pulled the redhead into a brief hug. “Can’t have you wasting away to nothing,” he softly teased.

“You are a fine one to talk,” Horatio retorted.

“Yes, Mother Hubbard.”

“I think you can find more in the cupboards than just dust.”

“I should think so. We just did the shopping last night,” Speed gently chided. “Any requests?”

“You know me,” Horatio said letting the young man go. “I’ll eat anything you put in front of me.”

“Right,” Speed drawled. He vividly remembered the fight they had over Brussels sprouts. “I’m going to hold you to that one of these days.”

“Sure, whatever. Now, if you don’t mind?”

“I’ll leave you to your game.”

Horatio nodded and turned his attention once more toward the pinball machine.

Ten minutes later, Speed returned. He carried a plate laden with sandwiches. He placed it on the top of the pinball machine before pulling two sodas from the tiny refrigerator nearest the Hummer.

Horatio grabbed a sandwich bit into it and continued to play until he beat his previous high score. “Peanut butter and grape jelly?”

“Every kid’s answer to the eternal question of ‘what do you want for dinner’,” Speed explained.

“True,” Horatio admitted. He motioned to the pinball machine. “You want to try it?”

“Is the Ducati yellow?”

“Point taken.” He traded places with Speed and watched the young man rack up the points.

“You never said where you got this from,” Speed remarked. He finished the round he was on before he turned and regarded the redhead.

“Public auction. The city was cleaning out the warehouses again.”

“And you had to have it?”

“Yeah,” Horatio admitted with a shy smile.

“In that case,” Speed said. “I think we can find a better place for it than the garage.”

“I was hoping you would say that.”

“You are such a child at heart,” Speed teased as he let Horatio pull him into an embrace.

“But, you love me anyway,” he murmured before capturing Speed’s soft lips with his own.

fin


End file.
